Various types of rudder angle indicator systems currently exist. In one type of rudder angle indicator system, a conventional synchro transmitter is coupled to a rudder to provide a synchro signal output in accordance with rudder angle. A conventional synchro receiver, coupled to a rudder angle indicator, positions the indicator to an angle in accordance with the synchro signal thereby displaying the rudder angle. Plural synchro receivers may be required if multiple indicator units are utilized. Typical synchro transmitter and receiver devices tend to be expensive adversely affecting the cost competitiveness of a rudder angle indication system in which they are utilized.
Another approach to rudder angle indication utilizes a potentiometer sensor coupled to the rudder to provide a voltage proportional to rudder angle. The rudder angle indicating voltage is applied to a plurality of meter movement indicators with appropriate rudder angle indication scales. Such an analog system tends to be inaccurate and unreliable and requires amplifiers in accordance with the number of such indicators utilized on the ship. Significantly, the meter movement approach is inappropriate for positioning the large three-faced rudder angle indicator without undesirable design complexity and expense. Thus, it is appreciated that this analog approach is primarily limited to providing variously positioned small meter movement indicators about the ship for displaying rudder angle.